-Let her go-
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Pido perdón por anticipado a Kili XD Filiel, pareja rara donde las haya, concebida de la manera más natural que he podido encontrar.


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece gran cosa. Si acaso el ingenio y la mala leche de hacer un Filiel XD Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tolkien.**

**N/A:** **Relato en respuesta al desafío al foro El Poney Pisador lanzado por Denileprincess. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda salir de ésta pareja**

_**-Let her go-**_

_H/Let him go by Birdy._

Entró por la puerta de atrás de la casa helado hasta los huesos. Dejó en la cocina a su tío, junto con Bifur, Oín, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori y Dwalin y caminó a prisa hasta el fuego del salón. Balin y Glóin dormitaban cerca de la chimenea, sentados en sendos sillones, y cuando quiso unírseles le resultó prácticamente imposible porque Bofur se había apropiado por entero del sofá. Ganas no le faltaron de arrearle un empujón y tirarlo al suelo, y en estas consideraciones andaba cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un enano.

-¿Y Kili?

-Tomando el aire-contestó sin inmutarse apenas el hermano mayor de Dwalin. Se acercó a la ventana para comprobar que su hermano no se estaba fumando las últimas hojas de Valle Largo que le quedaban a Bilbo sin él y los vio a los dos sentados en el jardín. Podría decir sin temor a equivocarse el segundo exacto en el que su corazón se partió en dos. Una expresión poco acertada en cualquier caso, porque más que dolor lo que sentía era una quemazón en el pecho, un odio irracional hacia su propia sangre que lo hacía sentirse asquerosamente culpable. ¿Qué clase de persona envidiaría para sí a la mujer otro, y aún más si ése otro se trata de su hermano? Una no demasiado buena, eso estaba claro.

Parecían tan… felices. Kili volvió la mirada hacia la casa descubriéndole en la ventana. No parecía enfadado por ser espiado, ni parecía acordarse de la conversación que habían tenido horas antes. En lugar de eso le guiñó un ojo divertido sin dejar de flirtear un segundo con la elfa. Tal vez debería apartarse y lamerse las heridas, después de todo aquello le hacía más mal que bien, pero las palabras que había tenido con su hermano le venían a la mente aunque quisiera olvidarlas.

.

-No voy a engañarte- le había dicho- los dos sabemos que lo que sea que tengas con ésa elfa… perdón, perdón, lo siento. Con Tauriel. Va a partirle el corazón a Thorin, y a Dís la va a matar del disgusto.

-Lo sé, pero no te he preguntado por ellos, te he preguntado por tu opinión.

-Buscando mi apoyo.

-Sí, no lo niego. Si acaso no lo tengo ya.

-Vas de cabeza al desfiladero Kili, y no te importa ni el sufrimiento que vas a causar ni el que te van a causar a ti. Si fueras otro te llamaría loco, te diría que eres un egoísta, pero eres mi hermano pequeño y te quiero tanto que ninguna de ésas cosas me importa. Te quiero tantísimo que si pudiera me arrancaría el corazón del pecho para poder reemplazar el tuyo cuando te lo destrocen… porque no te engañes, es lo que va a pasar.

.

Miró de nuevo al exterior, con resignación. Preguntándose por los verdaderos afectos de Tauriel. En ése momento fue que ella fijó su aguda vista en la ventana, le vio y le pidió que se acercara. Tenía frío, iba contra el buen juicio, pero aun así cedió. Con ésa sonrisa no podía negarle nada.

-Hablando a Tauriel del regalo de Bilbo me entraron las ganas de probarlo, si te parece bien que la gastemos tan pronto- le dijo su hermano nada más acercarse.

-No te diré que no a un poco de hierba, eso seguro…

-Voy por ella.

Se sentó junto a la elfa porque le parecía ridículo permanecer de pie esperando. Más le valía acostumbrarse a sentirse incómodo.

-Fili-dijo ella en apenas un susurro suave, cuando estuvo bien segura de que su hermano ya no podía escucharles. Al ver que no respondía volvió a llamarlo, apoyando grácilmente una mano en su hombro- Fili…

-Calla.

-Lo siento-La mirada que le echó la elfa le desarmó por completo. Había resuelto odiarla tanto como la quería, por las esperanzas vanas que le daba a su hermano, por el sufrimiento que iba a causar a su tío cuando se enterase, por haberlo embrujado sin remedio… pero no pudo. La calidez y la inocencia de los ojos que escudriñaban en ése momento su rostro en busca de perdón derretían sus esfuerzos por parecer inflexible. Tauriel, pareció rendirse brevemente, bajando la mirada y centrándola en los cordones de sus botas- No tengo valor a romperle el corazón de ésa manera, le aprecio de veras.

-No lo sientas.

-Pero…

-Es mi hermano Tauriel, mi sangre. Lo quiero más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo y no haría nada que arruinara su felicidad. Nada.

-Lo sé- contestó ella con los ojos vidriosos. Era el final, el final de algo que nunca logró empezar, de algo que nació muerto pero que no por ello había sido menos maravilloso. Había cierta belleza en las cosas trágicas y ésta lo había sido sin lugar a dudas. –Y ahora qué.

-Tal y como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones. La primera es marcharte a tu Bosque Verde con tu príncipe elfo a seguir matando arañas gigantes e intentar olvidar que alguna vez nos conociste.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso.

-La segunda es mucho más difícil, para ambos. Sólo estás confundida Tauriel, y Kili te ama de veras. Si crees que eres capaz de amarlo de igual modo, deberías quedarte y luchar junto a él. Yo os ayudaría.

Gracias a Aulë, Kili salió de la casa con el chaquetón de piel que Dís le había regalado antes de su partida, junto con los útiles que había ido a buscar. No sabía si hubiera sido capaz de aguantarlo por más tiempo. Con una sonrisa en los labios y el alma rota, le hizo un sitio a su hermano entre la elfa y él.

-Oh, vaya. Gracias- Le dijo Tauriel algo confusa cuando en un gesto de caballerosidad echó las pieles sobre sus hombros.

-Empieza a hacer frío- contestó él algo más cohibido, sin duda por su presencia. Mientras uno y otra se dedicaban miradas, optó por ocultar su dolor centrándose en rellenar la pipa con las hebras regalo del mediano.

-Bueno, veamos si esta hierba es tan buena como dicen- prendió la pipa y se la ofreció a Tauriel- Las damas primero.


End file.
